




by LovelyYokai



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2020-07-14 02:55:22
Rating: T
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13175497/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/11050478/LovelyYokai
Summary: Given a second chance at life, Tomo has a fresh start as a savior in this world, protecting citizens and the main characters from the unknown without disrupting the plot. With the help of two dignified angels, she's able to have a new life, however she must be wary of the dreaded rule number six!





	Chapter 1

**┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩**

 **✯ ⋆ ┊ . ˚**

Hello, Welcome to my not first ever fanfiction! I've had this idea for a while now, and I've always wanted to  
start writing a bit of fanfiction for a while! This is just the pilot so far, with enough likes or comments, I can continue on with this fanfiction this weekend, however you guys will be a pretty big part in this too! This follows the anime, so if you read the manga, apologies! This story following this world may go on for a while, and after (if this gets popular) I can introduce a new one world based on the choices in the poll in the future!

This story follows a bit after Obi newly joins the crew. It will be mainly ObixOC, and some ZenxOC. (Though if you want a reverse harem, sure, whatever, whatever, lol. ) But please enjoy the pilot chapter of this fanfiction! Take a look at my profile for fanfiction story requests!)

 **──────────────────────────────── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ──────────────────────────────────────**

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

✯ ⋆ ┊ . ˚

 **𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 1:** 𝓟 **𝖎𝖑𝖔𝖙**

 _She couldn't see anything at first._

 _She couldn't hear._

 _She couldn't smell._

 _She couldn't feel anything._

It was as if she was floating, it was almost as if she was being reborn again. As she I would float in the womb of warmth and serenity, questions began to arise. Whose? Actually, who even was she?

The thoughts would rummage about within what she presumed to be her mind; however, she wasn't sure, how could she be? It felt as it she was predestined to be reborn, if she had died that is. Then again, death, what a strange concept it was, was she even alive? Was being conscious being alive?

 _ **Soon, her questions would be answered, but not how she expected.**_

It felt like an eternity lingering there, but soon, she felt as though she had been sucked back to a world that was familiar to her, though it wasn't the feeling of rebirth, no, it felt too familiar to be that.

It took her a moment to realize that she was basked in the warmth of blankets; the smell of air freshener filled her nose to the brim. Though she could feel the fluffy texture of the cloth, she could not move anymore to feel the entirety of it, it was almost as if she were paralyzed.

The same familiar feeling suddenly washed over her, the feeling of serenity. However, as soon as the presence came over, a voice came in too, but it soon left as fast as it came.

It was as if it was a dream, she couldn't completely grasp what had happened, but she knew she had to awake from whatever this was. Eyelids slowly began to peel apart, revealing the light colored hues that began to stare at the smooth beige ceiling. Unconsciously, her hand began to raise up, revealing what she assumed to be her hand- Wait.

Her eyes slowly began to widen, upon seeing the pale flesh, much unlike.. she was much tanner before, wasn't she? Her brow began to furrow as she observed the hand in front of her that was supposedly hers, which appeared to be much smoother than she had remembered, almost digital even! The day began with many questions and almost a dozen more thoughts followed close behind.

Her body shot up from the softness that held her body, and quickly, her feet would push against the carpet below her in order to push herself into a jog. Frantically, her body crashed into the floor in front of a large mirror that towered over her small frame, her slender fingers took hold of the framing. The cold feeling colliding with, what she presumed to be the warmth, of her flesh. As her eyes fell onto the reflection, her orange orbs shook, as her mouth was left agape. There it was on the top of her head, bright pink hair that fell down to her toes, loose strands finding themselves stuck to the salty sweat on her cheeks and forehead. From head to toe, she was dressed, in odd clothing that seemed formal for casual clothing. They were clothes, right? The top piece consisted of white lining around the sleeves, collar, and a triangular pattern near her chest; the color on her torso was a silver color, a bit darker than the lining. The sleeves were long, and traveled to her wrists, her hands were left bare, and the lower part of the shirt was cut into a V Shape. Her lower part was a bit more simplistic, tight fitting silver pants hugged her waist, with white lining down the side, along with a pair of black boots that stopped below the knee.

Her lips formed into a tight line, as she would slowly begin to stand, her fingers running through the strands of her hair, only to realize there was a knot in the middle of it. "Is.. Is this Hell?" Her face suddenly went dark, as she would push it over her shoulder in attempt to look more closely at the thick ball of hair that was entangled together. The hair was thick, much to her dismay, which would mean that caring for it would only prove to make things much more difficult for her. How long had she been asleep for this happen?

"Urgh-" After much fighting with the strands of hair, she was able to detangle the mass of destruction, before her attention turned back to the much more important situation occurring here. As she sat on her legs, her hands fell to her knees, her head slowly turning back to the reflection.

It had to be a lie, right? That was all she could think as her hands traveled to her face, gently touching the pale flesh that appeared to be lacking blemishes, texture, dimension even, as if she were drawn. It was still soft like human flesh, well- if she was human anymore that is. But the warmth, she couldn't feel that at all, much less a pulse, however she didn't seem to be apart of the undead.

In her peripheral, as she was lost in her thoughts, her eye caught sight of something shining in the background of her reflection. Of course, she forgot to pay attention to where she was because of the incident that transpired within a few seconds.

Slowly coming to her feet, she turned on her heel towards the scenery behind her, only to realize, this was no home at all. At least one she wasn't used to back at home, then again, she couldn't even remember what it looked like, it was just the lack of familiarity that had her feeling off. The place she was in appeared to be lush with greens and dirt, that went on for whiles, and in the midst of the green tree tops, was the shining.

Her head immediately turned back around, how could she not have noticed that she was in the forest of all places? Though upon shooting her head back, she saw the same thing as before- The same dirt path that connected to the other, and there lied no mirror, bed or carpet, it was almost as if she were pushed out of the home without knowing it and out into the wilderness as soon as she had turned.

Her eyes began to widen as she became a bit hesitant to turn back, would it change again? There was hesitation in her head, before she would slowly turn her head 180 degrees before turning sharply once more.

No, it was still the same.

Then why..? Her body instinctively began to move a few steps forward, her skin almost attempting to verify that she was not in the same place. The feeling of the gravel and dirt in between her toes, the sudden push of wind against her hair, had answered her question.

"You're finally awake."

Her breathing hitched, as she spun her body around, her position defensive, as she would bring her hands up, almost as if to weakly attempt to defend herself. With one foot dug into the ground, and the other slightly in front, her head lowered into her torso.

Her eyes fell onto a taller form in front of her, a young man who was no older than his late twenties. His hair jet black, his eyes a cool blue, as he would stand there in practically the same clothing, but of course, black, with silver lining. Almost immediately, his hand shot up, showing the palms of his hands in an attempt to show her that he was not at all intending to harm her, though the smirk across his lips, proved he was more so amused than he was threatened.

"Whoa there.. Hear me out."

He spoke softly, his hands waving in unison to motion for her to set her hands down. He was treating her as if she was a scared animal, however in the position she was in, it was no wonder she was being treated this way, she was rightfully frightened.

"….." With a soft grunt, her arms fell to her side, standing tall, yet not at all proud, she nodded her head in agreement to the offer. What else could she do, after all, she was practically defenseless.

From behind him, another voice spoke, much to her surprise. He sounded just as amused, however his voice.. It wasn't one you should trust upon hearing, is what she gathered from it.

"Already scaring the newborn?" His question was followed by a chuckle, as he would slip out from the shade, he would take a few steps forward into the brightness of the sun. "Well, I'm not trying to." The dark haired male responded.

Before her, stood the complete opposite of the other man, light blonde hair, with dark brown orbs, with blue colored clothing, similar to theirs, however different with how it was made, almost as if it were a ranking. But at the time, the first question that came to her mind, slipped past her lips.

"Where am I?"

The two looked back towards her, before glancing back at each other, and back at her again, almost as if they were trying to decide what they should say, or more like what they should start with.

With a heavy sigh, the blonde responded with a nod towards one of the directions, motioning for her to begin to follow, "Well.. It's probably best we sit down first."

Reluctance in her steps could be seen, as she was about to take a step forwards, before she set her foot back in its original position, a puzzled look across her face as she would clench her fists. "…" As silence fell over her, she took a moment to think over her options. Get lost in the forest, or follow two strange men out into the forest, either way, it didn't look too good at all. They already began to walk down the gravel road and off into the distance, small chatter amongst the two as they would nudge at each other in a friendly manner, as expected of boys.

Her gaze turned to look behind her, before turning right back towards the backs of the men, not before long, she was off, the pitter patter of her feet hitting the ground as she would do a slow jog in their direction to follow them close behind.

The shuffling of their feet would slowly come to a halt, upon reaching what appeared to be a gazebo, the sun peeking through in leave pattered shapes, and revealing the bright orange ball above. As she was busy observing and poking her nose around the area, the two men came to a sit in the chairs underneath the see through top, vines and green organs tightly wound up around the small structure. The woman reached her hand out, pulling out the chair and pressing her rear into the wire seat, which was uncomfortable to say the least, though she would survive. Her back pressed up against the back of the chair, arms relaxing on top of the arms, as the two settled in, their bickering dying off as they would turn their attention back towards the so called "newborn."

Her hands took hold of each other, intertwining her fingers, she would gaze right back at them, though with a much more nervous stare. The blonde one would be the one to break the silence, "It's nice to officially meet you… Miss?" He attempted to ask for her name, until a harsh nudge was received by his polar opposite. Huh, so the blonde one could be wrong too, she thought that it was the other's trope.

"Oh, right." He lifted his clenched fist to cough in it, as if to expel the momentary embarrassment into the palm of his hand before lifting his head back up. "Then let us introduce ourselves." His hand raised to place it on his chest, "Tenshi." The male beside him spoke up, "Tsukiyomi." He gave himself a stretched index finger, pointing at his face as he would respond with a half grin.

The names, they weren't familiar at all, but she was sure… "Isn't Tenshi a girl's name..?" She mumbled, but the comment only caused the male called Tenshi to jolt. An irritated smile forming as he gave the woman a hard stare, "Anyhow.."

Out of nowhere, a stack of papers were pulled out, and were roughly placed on the top of the glass table with such force, it caused her to inch back in her seat as far as she could. With her shoulders tense, her eyes fell onto the heaps of wasted paper, and watched as his hands quickly sped through dozens upon dozens of papers, until reaching her own.

"… Your name. Your name is here." He came to a halt on one of the papers, riddled with words that she felt was impossible to read. As his slender fingers reached underneath and in front of it, he pulled it out, and placed it in front of her, until once more the stack disappeared into the voice. Her orange hues fell onto the odd letters, and her sweat only continued to drop off of her face and slide off. "… What.. What kind of language is this..?" Her brows furrowed as she stared at these odd moon runes, her face only continuing to scrunch up.

"Right, right, of course." Tenshi's hand raised up to slap his forehead, as if to wake himself up from his day dreaming and back to thinking clearly. "When you're out of here, you'll be able to comprehend this language and read over the description and the rules here."

"Wait-" she interrupted, "I.. Is this a job? I never applied, this is child labor-"

The black haired man could only help but look amused as his friend beside him seemed to be incredibly annoyed, and it only continued to rise with each questionable stare she gave him. "Take this as more of a second chance." His voice was clipped as he spoke through his teeth, in an attempt to not snap at the poor "newborn".

"But also, what do you mean when I'm out of here? Am I trapped here?"

As she continued on and on with her questioned, steam could be seen escaping from his nose as he breathed out a heavy exhale from his lips. "Please, just read things over when you're back. We don't have much time to dilly dally any longer."

"You know, no one uses dilly dally anymore, it's kind of-" Tsukiyomi spoke in a hushed whisper, though it was immediately returned with a glare. Boy, if looks could kill, he would be 30 feet under, or however that saying goes; arising from his seat, the blonde huffed as he would push himself up with the table, before leaning forwards, his pale hands reaching out for her. "Let's send you out there now, shall we?" As the pink haired woman stared up at this angelic man with a horrible attitude, she couldn't help but feel fear. Was he going to punish her for all the questions, maybe? Her body stiffened as she allowed her eyelids to fall to a close, and whatever he did, sent her falling backwards, and slipping through the chair and the ground. Though their voices could still clearly be heard as she fell, "Take care, we'll hope to see you back here." Tsukiyomi exclaimed, and once more, the two began to bicker about irrelevant matters of their own.

The serene feeling of floating sent her back to where she was in the beginning, that eternity asleep. But this time she woke up, in a real home, the same one she was in before. Was it all a dream? That's what most people would usually ask themselves, but-

Her head turned to the side, staring at the top of the wooden table, there was the paper. The paper she was supposed to review, and possibly sign her soul away or whatever they wanted her to do.

Her hands slowly reached out towards the contract, bringing it close to her face while still laying in bed, she read over the contents. It was much more easier reading now, now that they had done their magic or whatever on her eyes.

"I, Tomo Arai, hereby agree to the terms and conditions of become a "Savior" of this world in return for a second chance at life. I will dedicate my second chance to protecting this dimension when interruptions or "Travelers" attempt to come to this world in an attempt to disrupt time, as well as put an end to any other otherworldly threats.

In the city of Clarines and Tanbarun, etc., I will provide my best work to protect the plot of the story, and will attempt to avoid communicating with the citizens of this world.

Please read the rules below and sign.

1\. I will not purposely kill any characters in the story.

2\. I will not get sidetracked from my duties.

3\. I will not attempt to tell any of the citizens about their existence outside of this world.

4\. I will report any odd occurrences throughout my time spent in this world.

5\. I realize that if I do get involved with any character, that a memory erase will begin before leaving."

Tomo's eyes scanned the paper quickly, and onto the sixth rule, the most important rule of them all it had seemed, as it was bold, and much more larger than the other text in the document. .

 **" _6._ 𝕯𝖔 Nᴏᴛ 𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝕴𝖓 𝕷𝖔𝖛𝖊. _"_**


End file.
